Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger
was Toei Company Limited's 26th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the Americanized Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Plot In the Hayate's Way Ninja Academy, three of its pupils aren't exactly fitting in. But because their Sensei believes them to have potential, he regularly spends the morning personally subjecting them to rigorous training. While the other students are having their graduation ceremony, a group of evil space ninja known as the Jakanja infiltrated the school, killing most of the students. The school's Sensei, Mugensai, turned himself into a hamster to evade his pursuers. The trio was then taken to a secret base to become the legendary Hurricanegers to fight the Jakanja. But they also had to deal with the two ninja brothers of the Ikazuchi's Way Ninja Academy for a while because the Gouraigers were searching for the Evil Force that Jakanja was searching for. But once the Gouraigers abandoned their mad quest, they joined forces with the Hurricangers. Characters Hurricanegers :Main article: Hurricanegers Gouraigers :Main article: Gouraigers Shurikenger Allies *Sensei Mugensai Hinata *Oboro Hinata *Lady Gozen *Princess Laiina **Knuckle *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Universal Ninja Group Jakanja *Boss Tau Zant (Ultimate Form) *Seven Dark Spears **First Spear, Furabiijo / GaoWhite (1-Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) **Second Spear, Chuuzubo (1-19, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) ***Bionin Corps **Third Spear, Manmaruba (Imago/Reckless Form) / GaoBlack (1-37) **Fourth Spear, Wendinu / GaoBlue (1-Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) **Fifth Spear, Sargain / GaoYellow (1-43) ***Mechanic Corps **Sixth Spear, Satarakura / GaoRed (21-49) ***Mask Corps **Spear Seven, Sandaaru (39-50) ***Phantom Beast Corps *Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) *JaniIga (Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) *Low-Rank Magerappas Other Hurricaneger Dark Ninjas *Ashurasaru (Movie) **Hisaru **Blizaru *Furabijenu, the Beautiful-Girl Ninja (30) Jakanja Karakuri Giants *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark I (15) **Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II (Hurrier) (28) **Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III (42) *Karakuri Giant Gaingain (42-43) *Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy (46) *Karakuri Giant Furabirobo (46) *Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit (46) Karakuri Balls *Raging Arrow *Grieving Bow Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'''Opening: Hurricaneger Sanjou! *'Ending': Ima Kaze no Naka de *'Mecha Theme (Senpuujin)': Senpuujin, Kaizan! *Ninpuu Kankou Uta *Kaze yo, Mizu yo, Daichi yo *Shinobi Koi *Kunoichi Ichiichi Uchuuichi *Gouraiger ~Ima, Furikaeru Toki~ *WIND & THUNDER *Hurricane Ondo *Hi-Dee-Hoo! Shurikenger *Shiawase SHAKING HANDS Cast * Yousuke Shiina: * Nanami Nono: * Kouta Bitou: * Ikkou Kasumi: * Isshu Kasumi: * Oboro Hinata: * Mugensai Hinata: * Furabijo: * Wendinu: * Futoshi Hase: * Kagura: Voice actors * Shurikenger: * Boss Tau Zant: * Chuuzubo: * Manmaruba: * Sargain: * Satarakura: * Sandaaru: * Narrator, Fuuraimaru: Guest actors * Ikki Kasumi: * Shoichiro Tai: * Meiko Bitou: * Ayame Bitou: * Shurikenger's disguise ** Taro Kakio (23): ** Roppei Tsuzumi (24): ** Kazuya Misaki (26): ** Yuusaku Ramon (28): ** Yoshinari Hashimoto (34): ** Kazuma Namekawa (35): ** Teppei Sakaki (39): ** Sanpei Hamada (42): ** Jou Kikuchi (44): ** Retsudou (45): Movie & VS Series Guest actors * Princess Laiina (Movie): * Knuckle (Movie): * Hizaru, Ashurazaru (Movie): * Blizaru (Movie): * Chubouzu (Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger): Suit actors * Hurricane Red, Gouraijin: * Hurricane Blue: , * Hurricane Yellow: * Kabuto Raiger, Senpuujin, Gourai Senpuujin, Tenrai Senpuujin: * Kuwaga Raiger: * Shurikenger, Tenkuujin: * Chuuzubo, Manmaruba, Sandaaru: * Sargain: * Satarakura: Stage Shows * Hurricaneger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *The South Korean Power Rangers dub skipped ahead from Power Rangers Wild Force to Abaranger, omitting both Hurricanger and Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *This is the first season since Gorenger whose name ends with "-ger" but not "-ranger". *The series has similarities with Choujuu Sentai Liveman and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *This series was originally called Dainin Sentai Ninjaman (Great Ninja Squadron Ninjaman). http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 See Also *Hexagon- the original idea for the Power Rangers adaptation of Hurricaneger Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms * Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers